


Wiadro z niespodzianką

by Satanachia



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Duchy vs Zombie, Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, taki trochę bardzo?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tekst pisany na gospodzianą akcję Duchy vs. Zombie<br/>Byłam trochę wstawiona, gdy go pisałam. Tak trochu. Ociupinkę?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wiadro z niespodzianką

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst pisany na gospodzianą akcję Duchy vs. Zombie  
> Byłam trochę wstawiona, gdy go pisałam. Tak trochu. Ociupinkę?

 

 

Bycie zombie ssie - co do tego Clint nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości. Ale bycie zombie pozbawionym całego ciała ssało jeszcze bardziej. W szczególności wtedy, gdy jako sama głowa tkwiło się pod aluminiowym wiaderkiem, a słońce prażyło niemiłosiernie, przyspieszając rozkład skóry.

— Mógłbyś mnie stąd wyciągnąć, co? — wycharczał z trudem, słysząc, że ktoś idzie tuż obok. — Zaraz się tutaj uduszę

— Stary, nie możesz się udusić! — Czyjeś dłonie uniosły wiaderko, po czym odrzuciły je z krzykiem.

— Mógłbyś nie wrzeszczeć?

— Ty gadasz! Jesteś samą głową i gadasz! — młody, czarnoskóry chłopak stał może metr od niego i w drżących dłoniach trzymał siekierę, wyraźnie zamierzając się nią na Clinta; tylko dziecięca ciekawość powstrzymywała go przed rozłupaniem gadającej głowy.

— Tak, skoro już ustaliliśmy, że jestem głową, i że gadam, to mam pytanie - mógłbyś mnie stąd zabrać?

— Zjesz mnie! — prychnął dzieciak i zbliżył się o krok, mocniej ściskając siekierę.

Clint przewróciłby oczami, gdyby nie to, że lewa gałka ledwo się trzymała i zapewne wypadłaby przy tak skomplikowanym manewrze.

— Oczywiście, że cię nie zjem — odparł ugodowo. — Nie mam żołądka, więc nie jestem głodny.

— Obiecujesz? — dopytywał się chłopak, podchodząc coraz bliżej.

— Tak, tak, obiecuję. Tylko zabierz mnie stąd, bo gdy drużyna wróci, to będzie po nas obu.

— Wezmę cię do domu — poinformował go chłopak i odłożywszy siekierę chwycił clintową głowę w wyciągnięte ręce.

— Obojętnie — mruknął Clint, czując jak drobne dłonie obracają go niczym piłkę.

Przeklęty dzieciak. I przeklęty Magneto.

Jeśli kiedykolwiek spotkają się w zaświatach - o ile zombie miały dostęp do jakichkolwiek zaświatów - to Clint odgryzie mu głowę, żeby skurwiel mógł poczuć jak to jest nie móc podrapać się po odpadającym nosie.


End file.
